creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
HOTEL OF HORROR
Would you SCARE for a REVOLTING-ROOM to spend the FRIGHT Kiddies? It comes with an all night access to our SWIMMING GHOUL and a free COMPLIMENT-SCARY BREAKFAST Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee. Oh good, then here's part of the HOTEL HACKAGE, about some men, who take their jobs to far in another hotel. I call this one... A hotel stood in Brooklyn, New York City, back in 1956, when a plymouth fury parked outside of it one night as it started to rain. On the car-radio, Hank Williams sang, Kaw-Liga and the man turned it off, got out of the car and ran inside the place. "Good evening, Mr. Vickson, returned with the rain eh!" the desk-clerk said to the man. "Yes, Mr. Ryan, I guess you could say that" Mr. Vickson answered the desk-clerk with a grin. Mr. Ryan grinned back and Mr. Vickson walked on. A while later, Mr. Vickson was in the hotel-kitchen, preparing gourmet chowder in a big pot, as a cook. As he stirred the chowder with a silver-ladle, he began gasping a lot. Mr. Vickson rushed out of the kitchen. At the desk, Mr. Ryan glanced out a window, seeing that the rain had ended and the moon was full. "Ah! What a beauty it is, but I hope Mr. Vickson's alright" he told himself. Another man walked over to Mr. Ryan. "Good evening sir, I am off to hunt for any werewolves around the city on this full moon!" he said to Mr. Ryan. "Hello sir. Alright and I hope you're enjoying your stay with us here" Mr. Ryan replied. "Oh yes sir. Thank you" the man said and left. Two hours later, in a hotel-room, Mr. Vickson was in bed, wiping his forehead with a rag. He got up, grabbed a bottle of Jim Beam Whiskey from the end-table and looked out the window. The moon was half covered by a dark-cloud. "That's better" he said, drinking the whiskey. Meanwhile, the werewolf hunter returned to the hotel. "Find any werewolves sir?" Mr. Ryan asked him. "No sir" he replied. A few minutes later, the werewolf hunter entered Mr. Vickson's room and found an open-safe, containing stacks of money. "Bingo!" he said and stuffed the loot into the bag he had. Outside, the moon became full again. A dark-form suddenly lunged at the werewolf hunter and he saw the black ooutline of a creature. Its eyes were small, but shined-white and its fangs were a gleaming-white in the moonlight. He screamed, as the werewolf growled at him, swinging its white-claws at him. The man moved quickly and the monster roared, as he pulled out a silver-spike from his coat. The creature attacked the man, growling, roaring and biting at his face. The spike flew out of the man's grasp. As the thing gnawed on his flesh, the man screamed and pulled a knife, cutting the thing's furry-arm. It howled, backing away. "Now, I'll kill you beast!!!!" the man said, aiming the knife at the black werewolf. The spike dove into the man's back and he dropped dead. The werewolf transformed back into Mr. Vickson. He saw Mr. Ryan in the room. "I didn't know that werewolf hunter was a crook!" Mr. Ryan told Mr. Vickson. "Me neither" Mr. Vickson replied, pantingand tied a rag around his wound. Mr. Ryan changed into a pale-green-fleshed vampire, dressed in a red-robe with black-hair and glowing-green eyes. "Let's eat" he told Mr. Vickson and bit into the body's dead-throat with his red-fangs tearing into the flesh. Well, that sure BITES for that guy doesn't it kids? I mean just as the werewolf hunter was going to stab the werewolf to death, he GOT THE POINT from Mr. Ryan heh-heh! Talk about that vampire having a SPIKED DRINK...OF BLOOD THAT IS hee-hee! Mr. Ryan invited Mr. Vickson to WOLF some of the guy down ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.